


Whumptober 2020

by LadyEquinox



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pick who dies, forced to their knees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEquinox/pseuds/LadyEquinox
Summary: Trying my hand at Whumptober. I don't think I have it in me to do all the 31 day prompts, but I thought it'd be fun to share the prompts that did inspire meAdditional tags will be added as and when I update
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Whumptober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Just_Another_Fly_Girl for sending me the prompts  
> This chapter's for you =)
> 
> \-----------------------------------

Whumptober Prompt No. 02 - In the hands of the Enemy  
“Pick Who Dies” 

Whumptober Prompt No. 03 - My way or the Highway  
Forced to their Knees / Held at Gunpoint

_________________________________________________

“My my my, now isn’t this a sight to behold?” The voice towering above them said.

Scott grimaced, his face a colorful collection of bruises from his captors during the last 36 hours. He looked over to his brothers, each one looking worse than the next.  
“We’re not handing over our ‘Birds to you, Hood. You might as well walk away before the GDF gets here to haul your arse back to prison.”

The Hood threw his head back and laughed. “You mean those useless homing beacons of yours? Backward technology. My men disabled them together with your external communications, the moment you landed and you didn’t even notice.”

“Now you will hand over the codes to Thunderbird 2 and that silly rocket of yours.” The Hood paced in front of the brothers, forced down to their knees by his armed men with the hostages hands bound behind them.

“Let’s make this interesting, shall we?” He said, reaching for the gun one of his henchmen held out to him. “Give me the codes to unlock your precious ‘Birds or pick one of your brothers here to die.”

Scott’s breath caught in his throat. He had been hoping Brains would have been able to track their whereabouts when they had not returned to home base and alerted Colonel Casey about their disappearance. But more than a day had passed and no help was in sight. Could he risk his brothers' lives and call The Hood’s bluff?

“You wouldn’t dare…” Scott practically growled at the Hood.

“Why wouldn’t I? How about this one?” He pointed the gun at one of them. “You must be John, seeing as how your face is one I’m not very familiar with. How nice of you to join us today.”

“How should I kill him, Scott? A bullet straight to the head or one to the chest, so he bleeds out magnificently in front of you?” The Hood teased as he waved the gun in John’s direction. “The codes, Scott. Or John dies.”

“Let all my brothers go and then I’d give you the codes. You only need me as a hostage.”

“You’re in no room to negotiate Scott. Fine, since you seem to like John so much, how about I take the youngest one off your hands?” The Hood then fired the gun at Alan.

***

Alan braced for the impact of the bullet that never came. 

“Virgil! NO!” Someone cried.

Virgil laid prone in front of Alan, having fought off his guard and then using his own body to shield the youngest Tracy, a pool of blood now forming at The Hood’s feet. 

Suddenly, both Thunderbird One and Two’s engines came to life. 

“How?” Gordon finally found his voice amidst tears.

The Hood roared with laughter. “I got the codes long ago. I just needed your machines to be close enough for my men to hack through your firewalls. Now isn’t this a surprising turn of events for us all?” He said as he walked towards the two Thunderbirds prepping to take off.

“Boss, shall we dispose of the other four for you?” One of the guards asked.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” The Hood looked back and smirked. “Just leave them in the middle of a desert or something. But leave them a locator beacon so their annoying friends at the GDF can pick their bodies up.”

"Murderer!" Scott yelled as he tried to tackle The Hood in his rage, the guard behind him fighting to restrain him. “I’d kill you. Whatever it takes, I will kill you with my bare hands for this if I have to.” The immeasurable ache in his heart weighed heavily as his tears fell. 

“I’d be looking forward to that day, Scott Tracy.” The Hood bowed dramatically before turning to walk into Thunderbird One’s cockpit.


End file.
